dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Solo Fever
"Solo Fever" is the twenty-fifth episode of season two of Dance Moms. It first aired September 4, 2012. Synopsis Each girl performs a solo for Abby to determine who will compete at Nationals. Meanwhile, Melissa tries to sign her daughters with an agency, and Kelly helps Brooke with her singing career. Competition Attended In10sity in Hollywood, California on July 7, 2012 Weekly Dances *Group Dance: "First Class" - 3rd overall (genre: musical theater) [not shown on Dance Moms] *Kendall Solo: "Kiss Kiss" - 5th place (genre: jazz) *Chloe Solo: "Ghost" - 6th place (genre: contemporary) *Brooke Solo: "Fly" - 4th place (genre: acrobatic) *Mackenzie solo: "It's A Perfect Day For Fun" - 1st place (genre: acrobatic) *Paige Solo: "City Of Angels" - did not place (genre: acrobatic) *Nia Solo: "I Like The Sixties" - did not place (genre: jazz) *Maddie Solo: "Piece of My Heart" - 1st place (genre: lyrical) Summary At the Millenium dance studio in Los Angeles, Abby tells the girls they were staying in California and talks about them not being focused at iHollywood. She commends the girls on behaving and being friendly to Nicaya and Kaya, but says the moms ran off a potential student. She then reveals the pyramid. Abby tells the girls they would be attending an In10sity dance competition. Mackenzie, Chloe, Paige, Kendall, Nia, and Brooke get solos. Melissa signals to Maddie to raise her hand and ask about a solo and Abby notices. Maddie is informed that she wouldn't be getting one because of the time she refused to do a solo. Abby tells Maddie to toughen up when she begins to get upset. Christi admits to feeling sad for Maddie. The moms talk about Maddie not having a solo. Melissa tells them she was taking her kids and leaving early, and Christi thinks she is lying when Melissa said she was just leaving. Melissa, Mackenzie and Maddie go to an agency called MSA, which Melissa says she has been in contact with for the last year. Three days until competition, Abby rehearses Paige's solo while Kelly watches. Paige thinks Abby watered it down because of her foot, which Abby confirms, saying she didn't want it to get hurt further. They leave and Paige begins to cry. Kelly thinks it was because Abby said something, but Paige tells her it was because she hurt her foot. Two days before the competition, Abby rehearses Chloe's solo and says she been proud of her the last few weeks. Kelly tells the girls she wanted to record Brooke's song professionally and that the girls could be back-up singers. Melissa tells the other moms about the meeting she had with the agent. The moms question her about not telling them. Abby asks Maddie and Mackenzie where they went when they left rehearsal early. She tells them to worry about what the other moms thought and to not discuss MSA with the other girls. Abby rehearses Brooke's solo and thinks the performance is good, but her face needed work. Kelly and the girls go to a recording studio to record Brooke's song. Kelly doesn't know what the results of recording the song would be, but she hoped everyone would have fun. Abby rehearses Kendall's solo and Maddie asks her about a solo when they finish. Abby tells her to give her a reason why she should have a solo, but doesn't think the ones Maddie came up with were good enough. Abby decides a music video should be done for Brooke's song. Brooke is excited for the video, but says Abby was sucking the fun out of it. Kelly is also glad Abby wants to be involved, saying the ideas she had were cute, but wonders why she had to be in charge. One day before the competition, Abby is making a decision of who would be doing a solo at nationals. Maddie gives Abby a reason for wanting to do a solo and Abby lets her have one. The moms talk about Maddie getting a solo. They arrive at the competition. Mackenzie does her solo and forgets a part, but keeps going. Kendall does her solo and after, she thinks she did great. Nia performs her solo and Abby comments on Nia's great faces. Maddie performs her solo and Melissa calls it Maddie's best routine. Abby thinks it was close to perfection. Chloe and Paige's solos were up next and Abby is worried about Paige. Christi goes over Chloe's solo before Chloe had to leave to go onstage. After Paige does her solo, she begins to cry and tells Kelly she believed she wasn't going to get anything at nationals. Brooke is the last to perform her solo. At the awards, Mackenzie wins elite mini soloist and Maddie wins elite junior soloist. Christi and Kelly are worried about the daughters' chance at performing at nationals. Abby tells the girls the solos were a test for nationals and it didn't matter what the judges thought, but what she thought. Trivia *'Pyramid': **Mackenzie **Chloe, Nia **Maddie, Brooke, Paige, Kendall *Kelly asks all the girls to act as back-up singers for Brooke's song. *Beginning with this episode, Kendall's picture is added back to the pyramid, indicating that she is officially included in the group. *The girls are up against Mather Dance Company. *In the In10sity Challenge, Mather wins second place for Lonni Olson's solo and receive 500 dollars. ALDC wins fifth place for Maddie's solo, and they receive 100 dollars.http://www.in10sity-dance.com/pdf/2012_HOLLYWOOD_RESULTS.pdf *Maddie performed the overall highest scoring ALDC dance. *Mackenzie beat Emma Mather and Kayla Moran from Mather Dance Company. *Emma Mather can be seen doing her solo "Mr. Big Stuff" onstage, which places fifth overall. *In addition to the solos, the girls performed a group dance called First Class at the competition with Brandon Pent. Although it wasn't shown in the episode, Lifetime uploaded the dance on the official Dance Moms website.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/video/season-2/episode-25/flight-club *Although Mackenzie forgets part of her solo, Lifetime made the pause longer than it was in reality. *During the award ceremony, you can see Zach Torres from ''Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition ''sitting behind the ALDC girls. Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:No Group Dances Category:In10sity Category:Hollywood Category:California Category:Nia Solos Category:Kendall Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:Brooke Solos Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Paige Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:No Duets Category:No Trios Category:Jazz Category:Contemporary Category:Acro Category:Lyrical